


Розы

by fandomBoroda2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomBoroda2018/pseuds/fandomBoroda2018
Summary: вечер накануне штурма Константинополя





	Розы

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: Османская империя, XV век  
> Раду, помимо прочего, интересен тем, что он младший брат Влада Дракулы, в тексте присутствуют цитаты из Песни Песней и стихотворений самого султана Мехмеда, писавшего под псевдонимом Авни.

Кровью и порохом несло от них, когда вошли в шатер, опираясь друг на друга, шатаясь, будто перебравшие настоянного на травах хмельного и терпкого вина гяуры.

Мехмед задернул полог — и душный, жаркий византийский вечер остался снаружи. Все, что теперь было нужно — ждать, пережить эти несколько часов до ночи, может быть, самой важной в жизни. Несколько часов — до штурма, до вечной славы, до новой жизни.

Или, может быть, смерти?

А Раду не ждал, с легким вздохом, похожим на шорох сминаемого шелка, опускался перед султаном на колени.

— Солнце мира, — льнул щекой к руке, целовал твердую, в мозолях от сабли ладонь, и вдоль хребта Мехмеда тянуло то жаром, то холодом, как будто кто сыпал ему за ворот сорочки раскаленных углей из жаровни или острого, колкого льда.

А Раду уже распутывал дрожащими пальцами завязки его шальвар, спрашивал молча, запрокидывая голову, блестя глазами в полутьме, пропахшей тонким розовым духом.

И Мехмеду становилось трудно дышать. 

Он зарывался пальцами в светлые, шелковые, рассыпающиеся по плечам пряди, пока его разом восставшее естество не оказывалось прямиком у самых губ Раду.

— Как ты прекрасен, Солнце мира, — шептал Раду, касаясь его быстрыми, горячечными ласками языка и губ, пробегая вдоль вздувшихся вен до самого корня, обхватывая горячими губами у головки, — как восхитителен, великолепен и грозен, как поднятые перед атакой знамена... Сладок твой плод для моих губ, и хотел бы я вечность стоять перед тобой, преклонив колена, если бы это мне только было позволено... 

— Михрун...

Мехмед хрипел, вскидывал бедрами, словно норовистая лошадь, когда хочет сбросить упрямого ездока, вновь и вновь погружался в податливый, доступный рот.

Быстрее, грубее, глубже.

Розы расцветали на скулах Раду, влага блестела на его ресницах, а Мехмед наматывал светлые отросшие пряди Раду на кулак и тянул — от себя, отрывая от самого сердца.

Раду моргал бессмысленно, только ноздри раздувались, да бока ходили ходуном, будто после долгого бега напоролся грудью на невидимое доселе препятствие.

— Губы твои сладостны, как рубины, и тайну их запечатаю навеки в сердце своем, — шептал Мехмед, стягивая с него рубаху, освобождая желанное тело из кокона таких лишних, ненужных сейчас одежд. 

Розами и порохом пахло походное узкое ложе, предназначенное для одного, но ныне разделенное на двоих.

Кровь стекала с пальцев Мехмеда, — розовая, адонисова, пахучая кровь множества убиенных цветков.

Кровь пульсировала во вспухших губах, вновь вскипала в жилах, когда Раду подхватывал себя под колени, разводя в стороны ноги, раскрываясь — лишь для него одного. 

И Мехмед входил, и было их единение похоже на сладостную гибель, на мост, через который любящие достигают своей любви.

А когда вихрь, поднятый ими и едва их не унесший, улегся, Раду заснул так быстро, как засыпал всегда в объятиях Мехмеда: на полуслове, на полувздохе, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

Щека нынче была колючей от многодневной щетины, и под глазами у Раду залегли темные круги. Лицо его заострилось и осунулось во время осады, лишь родинка оставалась прежней — та, самая, за которую Мехмед готов был отдать полмира и свою жизнь в придачу.

Раду пробормотал что-то, обнимая крепче, и Мехмед улыбнулся:

— Спи, Раду чел Фрумош, чей лик подобен розе. А борода тебе не к лицу...

**Author's Note:**

> Михрун - любовь моя (от Михр или Митра - древний бог солнца, любви и дружбы в Персии)  
> розовая, адонисова, пахучая кровь множества убиенных цветков - имеется в виду розовое масло  
> чел Фрумош - Прекрасный


End file.
